


Knitted

by Solstarin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstarin/pseuds/Solstarin
Summary: Loki is going to wear this sweater, dammit!





	Knitted

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18!

The _things_ Loki did for this woman.

Every single time any of the Avengers passed through the common room, he would hear a quiet snicker. So far, they had yet to comment, but Loki knew it was only a matter of time.

He flipped another page of his book and brushed away a stray strand of fluff from the pages.

When Y/N came to him that morning, he had, at first, very easily told her no. There was absolutely no way he was going to be seen in an article of clothing clearly not meant for him. But there was nothing in this Universe that turned his heart, his mind, and his chest more than the pitiful, teary-eyed look she had reserved just for him. Worse, she knew damn well what it did to him, and the little minx was fully willing to employ it to its full utility.

“You don’t like it?” she’d whimpered to him, clutching the chunky, fuzzy pink knitted sweater close to her chest. “I made it just for you, it took me a whole month.”

The little tremble in her lip threatened to make him fall to his knees before her and offer her the world. “It’s my favorite color.”

He surrendered shortly after. And by the Norns, he was going to _wear_ the damn thing. It was actually incredibly comfortable – though Y/N had just begun to learn knitting from her great-aunt, and her hands were still relatively unskilled, every stitch of this monstrosity was done with love. He knew nothing about the thing until it was finished, which meant that she successfully worked around both her own work schedule and his presence in their home, both of which, combined, took up most hours of the day.. He was touched she would make something for him with her own two hands, but he would be damned if he admitted any of that aloud.

A snort louder than what he had been hearing recently took him out of his book. He heard a breath, and the beginnings of a laugh, as though someone was going to comment, and summoned the most vitriol he was capable of for his next words. “Insult me, or this sweater, and I will slowly strangle you to death with it. Y/N made this, and you will wish death alighted upon you before I, if you speak ill of her.”

The next sound was that of a jaw quickly snapping shut.

~

Finally, as the sun slowly sank closer to the horizon, Y/N returned from her assignment for the day, and he was allowed to return to private quarters with her.

As she saw him, her face lit up. “You actually wore it!”

If the entire day was a miserable subjection to what could only have been dozens of blackmail photos, her beautiful smile and fervish kiss after she launched herself into his arms made up for it.


End file.
